


Juice Vs. Negan

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Tumblr request: “TWD crossover? Imagine Juice getting upset when Negan keeps flirting with his girl, but they can’t really do much because, well, Negan is Negan…”





	Juice Vs. Negan

“Morning baby.”

Your smile was plastered across your lips at the sound of his voice before you even turned around. As you did though, you saw Juice smiling at you as well.

“Good morning.”

He leaned forward to press a kiss to your lips before grabbing your hand and bringing that to his lips as well. You leaned into him and kissed the bottom of his chin before pulling away and turning sideways towards the shelf of baking supplies and continuing to do inventory as you spoke.

“How’s your ankle?”

Juice shrugged and rotated his right ankle, a slight soreness still there.

“It’s alright. A little tender but it’ll be fine in no time. ”

You nodded and picked up a can of blueberry pie filling, writing in the notebook Negan had given you to keep track.

“You gotta be more careful next time. I know you’re trying to get back into the swing of things but these people are different.”

You said the last part quietly and stepped a bit closer to your boyfriend so only he could hear you.

“They’re not like the club Juice. You and the Sons still function as a family, but the rest of these people don’t. It’s every man for himself. You’re lucky Chibs was there to help you get back to the truck with a sprained ankle. If he wasn’t with you, you think any of these other guys would’ve helped you? No. They would’ve left you, used you as bait. Not everyone here is our friend. You have to remember that.”

You swallowed, looking around to make sure no one was listening. You’d gotten a little passionate towards the end and you didn’t want anyone to hear your hesitance to fully trust these people. Alexandria was nice. It was relatively safe, in terms of security and structure, and you were taken care of, but there was still apprehension when it came to Negan and his people. Negan was a different man altogether. He was ruthless, cruel, downright evil, and yet charming at the same time. He had a smoothness about him that made him very hard to read. You hadn’t been here all that long to know him inside and out, but after he had practically burned the face off of Mark just for wanting to spend time with his own wife, you had a good idea of what kind of man you were dealing with.

It was a man that you didn’t trust and knew should be avoided at all costs, and that was exactly what you had planned and tried to do. But Negan had taken a liking to you. You were sweet and friendly, helpful and caring, strong and efficient, all qualities that Negan loved. He saw how you helped out around the town and worked to keep things running. He could tell you enjoyed the order. He’d thought you were beautiful from the moment he had laid eyes on you and within time, he approached you with the proposition of becoming one of his wives. As respectfully as you could, you had declined his offer, making him aware that you already had a husband. He’s told you that you would have an easier life and you told him that you enjoyed working. That had been enough for him to know he wasn’t going to flip you. You were honest and loyal, and while it had been meant to deter him, it seemed that it had drawn him into you more. Honesty and loyalty were hard to come by nowadays and even though you were declining his offer, he had a new found level of respect for you. That didn’t mean he was going to quit you though.

Eventually, you were moved from working the gardens out in the heat to working in the store, doing inventory for food and keeping track of everything to help out Olivia. You hadn’t been given a reason why, only that Negan was “shifting people around for a better fit”, which would’ve made sense if you weren’t the only one that had gotten moved. Still, you accepted the change and took it in stride. Negan, on the other hand, was making it his personal task to find out who your husband was. No doubt one of these snot-nosed pussies running around here not having a clue how to survive on their own or defend themselves. He was both annoyed and pleasantly surprised when Dwight gave him the intel that your man was one of the Sons. Negan wasn’t familiar with the gang, or club as they had called it apparently, but he was familiar with their brotherhood and efficiency.

They were all pretty smart, kept their cool. They were tough, were a good shot, had no problem using the bigger guns and riffles that scared the other people. Most importantly, they weren’t afraid of killing, and Negan had the thought that most likely their days of spilling blood came far before the virus and walkers. So they were great for runs. Tough, strong, efficient. Not to mention, while they were gone, Negan could slip in and pay you visits. Something that got Juice seeing red. He was possessive and sometimes jealous before the infection and it had only intensified now that they had more than simple rivals after them. You’d been honest with Juice when Negan had started coming around and he was less than happy with it, but at both your and the clubs discretion, he had let it go. Starting something up would do more harm than good and Juice didn’t want to be responsible for getting you kicked out of the safest place you’d been in years now.

Juice nodded, knowing that what you were saying was right. Despite making some acquaintances and getting to know some of the guys in Alexandria that they went on runs with, they weren’t friends, and he wouldn’t put it past one of them to get him hurt on purpose just to earn brownie points with Negan for making you a widow and open for the taking.

“I know. I’ll be more careful. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“I just hope Mr. Psycho doesn’t come around today. I hate the way he talks to you. Or about you.”

You nodded, understanding but feeling helpless. You had already declined his offer to be one of his wives and he’s accepted. He hadn’t ever mentioned it to you again. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t still flirt with you. It didn’t matter one way or the other for you, you already had your husband and you were able to brush off Negan’s compliments, but Juice couldn’t. He’s always been a little jealous and the leader coming around to constantly flirt with his wife didn’t put him in the best of moods. You’d already made sure he knew there was nothing going on and you would rather and be back on the outside than to leave him for Negan, but that still didn’t always make him feel any better.

“I just don’t want to lose you.”

Juice looked down at the floor and shrugged but you gripped his jaw softly and brought his face to look up at you.

“You’re not going to lose me. Not to him. You’ll lose me to a walker before Negan gets me.”

You were trying to make a joke, though a bit sinister, but Juice shook his head fiercely.

“Don’t play like that.”

You winced and nodded, apologizing.

“Sorry. That was fucked up. I’m just saying. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Juice’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled softly. 

“I love you.”

Your smile was warm as you reached forward to grab his hand, squeezing it softly.

“I love you too.”

The little moment was ruined though as the door to the store swung open, Negan stepping through with a smile as he whistled, Lucille resting on his shoulder. He took in the two of you and his smile broadened, his foot kicking the door shut behind him.

“Well hello and good morning, you two.”

“Good morning Negan.”

Juice’s face stayed stoic as you dropped his hand and put on a fake smile, bringing up the can of blueberry pie filling and holding it up towards Juice.

“So this is the type I was talking about. No syrup or anything, just the fruit. Go ahead and take it to Carol for me.”

Juice nodded, following your lead and grabbing the can, having half the mind not to chuck it at Negan. Instead, he clenched his hand around it.

“I’ll take it to her now. See if I can get the recipe for you.”

You smiled genuinely and pulled away from him, facing Negan.

“Can I get you something, or you just strolling through?”

Negan’s smile was all teeth as he waltzed up to you, wedging himself between you and Juice, completely ignoring him.

“Just came to see you darlin’. Nothing like seeing a pretty little lady like you to get my day started.”

Juice tossed can of blueberry pie filling from one hand to the other, the one-pound cylinder slowly becoming more and more ideal to cave the back of Negan’s head in with. Juice took a deep breath and held the can in both hands, clearing his throat to get your attention and take it away from Negan.

“What are you making for dinner tonight?”

You looked between the two men, immediately knowing what Juice was doing in trying to assert that you would be home with him tonight, and not Negan, but you weren’t too sure a pissing contest was the best idea.

“I’m not sure babe. I’ll put something together.”

Negan butted in enthusiastically.

“Well now, I’ve heard that your mashed potatoes are just to fucking die for. Maybe hubby here would like that?”

He spun around and looked over at Juice, his smile never faltering.

“Maybe some veggies, a little asparagus? I’ve heard she makes some killer green beans.”

Juice nodded, trying to hold back the bitterness in his voice.

“Yeah, she does. We don’t have enough points for that at the moment though.”

Negan furrowed his brows in what looked like true offense and slapped his right hand onto his chest, the leather rubbing under the pressure as he looked between you and Juice.

“Oh well then that’s just absolute fucking bullshit. How about this; let’s make this meal on the house. No points. Just go ahead and gather up your greens and potatoes for tonight’s dinner. I’ll personally make sure that you get to keep your points.”

He looked back over at you, smile right back in place, eyes twinkling.

“All I ask is that I get a little plate. Nothin’ crazy, I just need to try your cooking. No one cooks like a beautiful wife.”

He took a step back and tossed an arm around Juice’s shoulders, leaning down to him as he kept his eyes trained on you.

“If her food tastes half as good as she looks well then…you really are one lucky son-of-a-bitch.”

Negan’s laugh was booming as he slapped Juice on the back and pulled away, heading towards the door but stopping right beside you before he did.

“You’re doing real good in this store, little lady. Soon enough I may have to promote you.”

You returned his smile and clasped your hands in front of you.

“Thank you Negan.”

“You are most welcome.”

Smile still beaming, he kept on passed you and to the door, taking the handle and pulling it open, tossing a wink at the both of you.

“Enjoy your night.”

And with that the door closed, you and Juice standing there in silence. You looked at Juice, but his eyes were still on the door, watching through the glass as Negan walked on. Finally, he looked back, a scowl etched on his face and you laughed awkwardly, throwing your hands up and trying to ease the tension.

“At least we get free dinner tonight.”


End file.
